A Missing Link
by Linda1
Summary: Sorry for the lack of updates. Is Maria able to save Michael before he gets too out of control? And will Tess and Kyle realize the obvious?
1. Default Chapter

A missing link  By: Linda

**Getting ready**

Max Evans stood in front of he mirror and sighed. He couldn't understand how hard it was to tie a tie. Maybe it was because he never used to do it himself. His wife, since 2 years back, Liz Parker always helped him with stuff like that. She had become a doctor at the new-opened hospital in Roswell and Max had studied at Harvard to be a laywer, which he accomplished. 

"Having trouble?" a familiar voice suddenly said from behind him.

He looked up in the mirror again and this time he saw his beautiful wife standing beside him.

"Well…Yes," he admitted with a smile.

Liz started working on his tie and soon it was in perfect place.

"What would you do without me huh?" Liz asked jokingly. She took a step back and looked him over. "You look as handsome as ever," she said.

"As handsome as I did 5 years ago?" he asked. They were dressing up to go to their reunion at West Roswell high. Max thought it was a little too early after five years to have a reunion but Liz had insisted they'd go.

"Definitely," his wife answered him. "Although you look a little more wiser and clever," she added.

"Okay, enough with the flattering," Max said. "You look gorgeous too."

"Me? I haven't even gotten dressed yet," Liz said and turned towards the exit.

"What? You're not finished yet? We have to be at the party in 15 minutes," Max said and started panicking. 

"Well relax honey," Liz said and went to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Your punctuality surely hasn't changed since high school. Always on time, that's my man."

"Yeah yeah, go get dressed now. And hurry…!"

Tess Harding heard the doorbell ring and she took one last look in the mirror before she went to open.

Outside stood the handsome Kyle Valenti, whom she hadn't seen in almost five years.

"Wow, you look amazing," Kyle said and pulled her into a hug.

It felt really great to be in his strong, comforting arms again, Tess thought.

She hadn't realized how much she'd missed him.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she commented when they pulled away from each other. "It's so great to see you again. I can't believe it has been almost five years."

"I know," Kyle agreed. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit, it's just that I've been busy with football and stuff."

Tess smiled at him. She knew that he had taken the accident five years ago hard and that he didn't need to come back to just be reminded.

"I know you've been busy you big star," she said. "I've been following your career on TV and in the newspaper. You're a big star back here you know. Well you're a star in the whole world, but mostly here in Roswell."

"Well, what can I say. If you've got the gift, you've got the gift," he joked.

"Okay Buddha-boy, we'd better head of before you get too big-headed," Tess laughed. "You're still a Buddha's man right?" She took Kyle by the arm and they walked towards his car.

"Of course," Kyle answered seriously. "I would never turn my back on Buddha…"

Alex Whitman started the engine and soon the car was heading towards West Roswell high. Next to him was his fiancée Isabel Evans who looked stunning in her simple, but elegant, long black dress.

Alex couldn't believe how lucky he had been to get together with someone as beautiful as Isabel. In high school she had only been a dream, although they were great friends. He had found out her secret and that brought them close together in a special way. After that they kind of lost contact, but when they'd met again accidentally in New York a year ago, the feelings blossomed up again.

"Alex keep your eyes on the road will you?" Isabel's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh sorry," Alex said and concentrated more on the driving.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Isabel asked. "You looked like you were miles away."

"Well I was actually just thinking about how lucky I am to have found you," Alex answered and took a quick glance at his girlfriend.

"How lucky _we are," Isabel said. She put her hand on Alex's leg and continued. "If we hadn't bumped into each other that day we might not have met until today."_

"I probably wouldn't have come to this thing if I hadn't had you to show off," Alex joked. "I mean it's kind of cool to be able to say that I'm engaged to high school's most beautiful girl."

"And me to the nicest and most caring guy in high school," Isabel said.

"So I guess we're both pretty lucky huh?" Alex said. "In difference to some other people who's coming tonight."

"Yeah, don't forget that we are going to pick up Michael on our way," Isabel said and the happy spirit from before toned down to zero. "I said we'd keep him company tonight."

"Yeah, this brings up a whole lot of memories," Alex said. "For all of us. I've been thinking about her more than usual lately."

"I know," Isabel agreed. "This reunion really makes me think of old times with the gang. The _whole gang. Before the accident."_

"But we have to try and have a good time tonight anyway. Okay?" Alex said and turned onto the street where Michael lived.

"Okay," Isabel said and sadly looked out the car window…

Michael Guerin sat in the couch waiting for Isabel and Alex to come pick him up.

He didn't know why he'd let Isabel talk him into going to this stupid reunion anyway. It would only make him think about Maria even more than he already did. And he didn't need to see how successful everyone had become when he was nothing but a no-good artist. 

He had started to paint more and more after the accident and it became his passion. Although he never showed his work to anyone, so he couldn't make a living out of it.

He worked extra at a daycare-center. He loved to be around children. They were so honest and direct. Not like adults.

In high school he never would have pictured himself working with that, but after the way things developed he realized that it fit him perfectly.

He had stayed in Roswell when his friends had gone of to different colleges, because he needed to be close to _her. And Roswell was where she'd lived and that's where her spirit was left._

Tess hadn't went to college either cause she got a job right after high school. She was offered to take over the Crashdown when the Parkers moved to Europe.

She had accepted the offer because she was tired of school and Michael was glad for that. The two of them had gotten to know each other better when they were both left in Roswell. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Michael slowly went to open it.

He knew that this night would bring out all of the happy memories he had of Maria and he didn't look forward to missing her so much that his heart ached…

TBC…   Please tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Nostalgic

Liz followed Max into the school where she'd spent four years studying and working so hard.

The party was being held in the cafeteria but Liz had insisted to take a look around first. So they went to see their old lockers.

When they stopped at hers, Liz reached out and touched it.

"It feels weird being back here, doesn't it?" Max asked.

"It sure does," Liz agreed. "It brings back so many memories."

She ran her fingers across the locker next to hers. "This was her locker you know."

"I remember," Max said and took Liz's hand in his. "You two used to always stand here and talk and giggle. And then Michael and I would come and you would kiss me, and Maria and Michael would ignore each other."

Liz smiled when she remembered the love and hate relationship between her two friends. Eventually the love had won, but just in time for the accident to take it all away. Just like that, so unfair.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Max asked, kissing her hand.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that this place is so sentimental. I mean, this is where Maria was most alive. Among friends and with all the people around her," Liz said. "I know it's been a long time, but…"

"Hey, it's okay," Max reassured her. "I know how you feel. It doesn't matter how much time goes by, we're still going to miss her."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So let's go. Tess told me Kyle was coming back for the reunion," Max said and started walking towards the cafeteria with Liz right beside him.

"That's great, it's been a long time since we've seen him," Liz said, a little happier…

Kyle opened the door to the school cafeteria. The place was smacked full with people. The place was decorated with pictures from their high school years and wherever you'd turn you saw banderoles that read "class of 2002".

"So how does it feel being back here?" Kyle asked as he escorted Tess to a table. He couldn't believe how great it felt to meet her again. To see how beautiful she looked in that light blue strap-less dress.

"Let's just say I'm glad high school is over for me," Tess answered and smiled. "I mean, sure we had some great times here, but I don't miss all the teachers and classes."

"I agree," Kyle said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"You know what? This kind of reminds me of the prom we attended together in school," Tess said.

"You mean the one where I realized I looked at you like a sister?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," Tess confirmed. "But forget I brought that up, let's not lock backwards, let's see what surprises this night will bring instead."

"How poetic said," Kyle joked.

"Yeah, yeah Buddha-boy. Go get my punch now…"

Isabel grabbed hers and Alex's nametags and put hers on and gave the other to her boyfriend. Michael had thrown his tag in the garbage already.

"Let's go!" she said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see the others."

She and Alex lived in New York now so they didn't get to see Max and the others so often. Sure, they talked on the phone and so, but is wasn't the same.

Isabel grabbed both Alex and Michael's hands and dragged them into the cafeteria.

She looked around the room and soon she spotted two familiar faces.

"Kyle! Tess!" she screamed across the room. The two friends caught sight of Isabel and went over there with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Isabel!" Tess said happily when she hugged her hard. "It's so great to see you again."

Then Tess gave Alex a hug while Kyle embraced Isabel. 

Michael and Kyle said a manly hello to each other and Tess gave Michael a hug.

"So how are you guys doing?" Isabel asked as the five friends moved over to Kyle and Tess's table. "I haven't talked to you on the phone for some time now." 

"I know, but I'm fine," Tess answered. "And Kyle just arrived here tonight so that's great."

"Yeah, we've been following your career," Alex said turned to Kyle. "Who knew that you Valenti would make it big time," he joked.

"About as many as who thought you would get together with someone like Isabel," Kyle said. "Which would be slim to nothing."

Isabel laughed. Already the men were kidding around like always.

"So have you seen my dear brother and his wife around?" Isabel asked.

"Actually I think I just saw them entering," Tess said and pointed towards the door.

"There they are," Isabel said. "Max! Liz! Here we are!" she screamed over to them.

"Someone's happy to be back in school again," Kyle commented.

"Maybe that's because she ruled the school," Alex said.

"Hey!" Isabel said and tried to sound offended. "I'm just glad that we're all together."

"Not all," Michael said quietly, but enough for the others to hear. 

Isabel immediately regretted what she said, but now it was too late.

Michael thought of Maria.

When Max and Liz reached the table, several hugs and hellos were exchanged.

When they were all seated their conversation were interrupted by the voice in a microphone. Everyone's heads turned to the little stage in the room, where Pam Troy was standing.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 5 years reunion with the class of 2002," she greeted them. Applauds could be heard before she continued.

"Tonight we're going to have a good time and get to know each other again. We are going to crown a king and a queen…"

"Oh please, aren't we adults," Alex muttered and rolled his eyes while Isabel smiled.

"And we're going to see who has become most successful and who's changed the most," Pam said. "And lots and lots of more, but first just enjoy the food and have a great time!"

Isabel looked across the room at Michael. Maybe it had been wrong of her to take him here tonight. He looked like he was having about as much fun as Isabel had whenever a political discussion came up. Which was not fun.

But it had been almost five years since Maria's death and Isabel wanted Michael to get his life back. But she understood him. Isabel couldn't bare the thought of ever loosing someone that close to her. Sure, she'd been close to Maria too, but not like Michael.

She looked at him again and this time he returned her gaze and then quickly looked away…

Michael couldn't take this anymore. He had to get out of the room now.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom and soon he was alone out in the corridor. The same corridor where he had seen Maria everyday for four years. 

And even though you couldn't see it on his outside, he shined up every time. She kind of had that glow around her that made him happy and hopeful. 

And Michael also remembered the times when they would argue about something and she would get angry and look so adorable.

Of course he never told her this, that would spoil the fun. 

Michael opened the door to the bathroom and went in. He made sure that nobody was in there and then he used his powers to keep the door locked, so that he wouldn't get any company.

He looked himself in the mirror and laughed. He hadn't really cared about his appearance since the accident. His hair was hanging loose to his shoulders and he had this beard cause he hadn't shaved for weeks.

He would probably look even worse if it hadn't been for Tess. She came by his place often and kept him company and sometimes she would drag him to the Crashdown just so that he would get out of the apartment.

He had become a really pathetic person since Maria died.

"Why is so hard?" he suddenly burst out to his reflection. "Why can't you just pull yourself together? You're pathetic, man."

It was just that today was not a good day. School reminded him of the times he had with her. "It's so unfair that she's not here today," he continued. "She would have loved to meet everyone and to be with all of her friends. Couldn't I've been the one to go instead?"

"I think it's harder to be left behind," a very familiar voice suddenly said.

"Maria?" Michael asked and turned around…

TBC...    Please tell me what you think!


	3. Twists and Turns

**Authors notes:** First of all I'm really sorry for not posting part 3 sooner. Easter break is coming up here in Sweden so I will have more time to write then. So expect to read more from me soon.

And second: Thank you so much for all the rewiews I've got. It makes me happy to see that you appreciate my writing. (Please don't stop)!

…"She would have loved to meet everyone and to be with all of her friends. Couldn't I've been the one to go instead?"

"I think it's harder to be left behind," a very familiar voice suddenly said.

"Maria?" Michael asked and turned around…

Twists and turns 

And there she was. She was standing there right in front of him. As beautiful as he remembered with her golden eyes, her shiny long hair and her radiant smile.

He reached out to touch her as if to see if she was real, but his hand just went right through her.

"I'm not real," Maria said when he looked confused at her. "Unless you count ghosts as real?" she added and smiled.

"But…but…" was all Michael managed to get out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I've missed you spaceboy," Maria said.

"I've missed you too," Michael said. He wanted to take her in his arms and feel her close to him, but he couldn't. She was a ghost and that meant that he would just touch air if he tried.

"I've watched you Michael," Maria said. "I've seen you waste your life ever since I died. And it has been eating me up to see that you don't even smile anymore."

"What do you mean you've seen me?" Michael asked suspiciously. 

"I can't tell you so much about it, but I came to a place where I now live. It's not on another planet or something like that, it's sort of in another time. I don't know how to explain it to you, but…"

"But that's not important," Michael finished for her. "What's important is that you're happy there."

"I can't say I'm happy Michael. Not after seeing you so defeated," Maria said, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine," Michael protested, although he knew it was a waste. Maria knew him.

"Michael stop it," Maria said. "I was let back here to save a lost soul. Your soul."

"But Maria there's no use. I'll always be lost without you," Michael said and tried to touch her, just to remember she wasn't real.

He sighed and scratched his forehead.

"But Michael I'm always with you. No matter where we are, remember that okay?" Maria said and looked him in the eyes. "And you have wonderful friends who love you very much. I've seen you around them. You have to let them help you."

"I know that they are great, it's just that being around them, especially Liz and Alex, makes me think about you."

"But you can't push them away because of that. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to them," Maria said. "How do you think they feel? They lost a friend too. And poor Kyle, he lost his dad."

"I know," Michael agreed. "It's not fair for anyone to loose someone they love. It's just that you are the one that taught me to love. You're the one who opened my heart and learned me to let people into it," Michael said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"But just because I opened it doesn't mean that it has to close when I'm gone," Maria said, also crying. Apparently ghosts can cry, Michael thought.

"Michael, at first I couldn't stop crying when I died and got to the place. And I still cry, believe me, but I've realized that there's nothing I can do about it. Life takes unexpected turns and you have to deal with it even if it is a cruel one."

"But why Maria?" Michael said. "Why turn, when you can continue to go the same path that you already know and love?"

"I don't know Michael," Maria answered. "I don't know…"

"I'm worried about him Liz," Isabel said to her friend. Kyle and Tess were dancing and Alex and Max were away mingling with old friends.

"I know," Liz said. "We all do. It's been five years and he hasn't even made a sign of taking a hold of his life."

"He loved her so much," Isabel said, remembering all the love between Michael and their lost friend.

"We all loved her. And we still do," Liz said and looked out on the dance floor. "And poor Kyle. He lost his friends and his father."

"It's awful," Isabel agreed. "I can't stop thinking about if the car had never been hit. Then we would all live happily ever after. Right?"

"I don't know Iz," Liz said. "Something always seems to get in the way of happiness…"

"So Kyle. Is it good to see everybody again?" Tess asked as she looked up at him.

"It's great!" Kyle answered. "Although it feels weird without Maria. I know it's been five years, but since I haven't met any of you guys either, it hasn't really sunk in yet."

"Yeah. It kind of gets a new feel without Maria around," Tess said. "I mean we were never best friends or anything, but in the end we got pretty close and I had started to really like her when…"

"When she died," Kyle ended for her.

"Yeah," Tess said and looked down again. "Maybe we should talk about something happier," she added.

"Actually it feels good to let it out of my system," Kyle said. "I haven't really had anyone to talk to about the accident."

"That must have been really hard on you," Tess said and touched his arms in comfort. She felt how she got all tingly inside when she touched his skin that gently. But she couldn't think about that right now.

"Loosing your father and friend at the same time must be so hard," she said. She knew it was just empty talk, but maybe that's what Kyle needed.

"It was. It is. At first I tried to escape the pain by moving away, but when that didn't help I had a period of depression. I didn't talk to anyone, didn't eat properly. All I did was stare at the TV and play football."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Tess said, feeling a sting of guilt.

"How could you have? I didn't even tell you where I went at first."

"But still…" Tess started.

"Don't finish that sentence," Kyle said and put a finger on her lips to silence her.

He looked at the table where Michael now had joined Isabel and Liz. He looked different…happy.

Tess followed his gaze and wondered what that was all about…

Liz looked up when Michael sat down at the table. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Michael nodded. He leaned in and whispered to the two girls opposite to him. "She's back! Maria's back…"

TBC…   Please tell me what you think!


	4. Going crazy

...Liz looked up when Michael sat down at the table. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Michael nodded. He leaned in and whispered to the two girls opposite to him. "She's back! Maria's back…"

Going crazy 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max burst out when everybody had listened to Michael. "You don't joke about that," he said and wondered what the hell was wrong with his friend.

"Maxwell, this is not a joke. I just met her in the bathroom, she came to see me," Michael said excited.

"Michael," Isabel said and gently touched his arm. "Maria is dead. I'm sorry, but that is the truth. You can't have met her because she's not alive. I'm really sorry."

"I know what I saw and if you don't believe me then that's your loss," Michael said and removed his arm from Isabel's touch.

He turned to leave when Liz grabbed a hold of his arm. "Michael wait! It's not that they don't believe you, it's just that it sounds so unreal," she said and Max thought he could see some of Michael's hope reflect in her eyes. He just hoped she wouldn't be let down.

"Maybe if you just took us there and we could see with our own eyes, okay?" Tess said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, I can do that," Michael said with a sparkle in his eyes that Max hadn't seen for years. He looked like a child on Christmas Eve. 

So they all followed Michael out of the room, through the hallway and stopped when they reached the men's bathroom. "Maybe you should check so that there aren't any others in the bathroom?" Kyle said turned to Michael.

Without answering, Michael opened the door and looked inside. "Anybody here?" he yelled. When he got no answer he walked inside with the others right behind him.

Max grabbed a hold of Liz's hand and squeezed it hard.

He looked around the room for any sign of Maria. He couldn't see any.

"Maria?" Michael yelled out to the room. "Maria?"

Max started to feel really worried for his friend. He was acting crazy.

"Michael, man, she's not here," Alex said and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Tess said.

Liz had tears in his eyes and Max felt his heart break. He knew Maria couldn't be alive, but the tiny hope he'd felt was now gone.

Liz took one last look around the room, before she ran out. Max turned to Michael. "Was that really necessary?" he said before going after his wife…

Liz ran and ran until she reached her and Max's car. She franticly searched for the keys in her small purse. When she got them, she unlocked the door with shaking fingers.

She got in the car and sat down in the driver's seat.

She threw her arms around the wheel and let the tears keep running down her face. Soon she heard someone join her in the car. She didn't have to look up to see that it was Max. She knew he would come after her. 

"I just needed to get out of there," she mumbled. 

"I understand," Max said. "Michael shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have told you something like that. I think he's going crazy."

"It's not his fault," Liz said. "The only thing he's guilty of is missing her just like the rest of us." She looked up and turned to look at her husband.

"You can't blame him for that."

"I'm not blaming him for anything," Max explained. "I'm just worried about him. He isn't getting any better and it's been five years."

"I know," Liz said. "But today isn't a good day from missing-someone-you-love-perspective."

Max smiled a little. "I know. Being back here makes you think of her," he said.

"Exactly," Liz agreed. Max reached over and took her in his comforting arms. That was the only place she ever felt truly safe. 

"Just hold me," she said and looked up at him.

"Only if you promise I'll never have to let go," Max said.

"Never…"

Michael felt tears welling up in his eyes. Where had Maria gone?

"She was here," he said to his friends that were still in the bathroom with him. "She told me she was here to help me move on. That she was a ghost."

His friends looked with pity at him. "Michael, maybe Alex and I should take you home to get some rest," Isabel said, sounding like she was his mother. Michael felt so small. He couldn't stand the tone in Isabel's voice that made him feel like that. They all thought he was crazy. 

"You know I told her I was getting something to drink," he said, ignoring Isabel's comment. "I thought I should surprise her you know. She misses you so much. All of you."

"Michael, don't do this. You're only making it harder on yourself," Tess said. 

"Come one, let's go," Isabel said and grabbed a hold of Michael's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Michael screamed and grasped out of her hold.

"You don't believe me and you all think I'm crazy, right?" he said, looking around at his friends. "Fine, I don't care. I don't need you to believe me, I know what I saw and that's all that matters."

Then he bolted out of the room, leaving four stunned friends behind…

TBC...     Please let me know what you think!


	5. Send a thought out

"Come one, let's go," Isabel said and grabbed a hold of Michael's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Michael screamed and grasped out of her hold.

"You don't believe me and you all think I'm crazy, right?" he said, looking around at his friends. "Fine, I don't care. I don't need you to believe me, I know what I saw and that's all that matters."

Then he bolted out of the room, leaving four stunned friends behind…

Send a thought out 

"It's just so sad to see him like this," Isabel said. "He needs to move on with his life."

"I know it's hard honey," Alex said and laid an arm around his wife's shoulders. "But we'll find a way to help him through it. Okay?"

"What way?!" Isabel asked, raising her voice. "We don't even live here anymore and it's been five years! I should have never left him after the accident."

"Isabel don't say that," Tess said immediately. "No one is to blame for this. Maria and Jim died in an accident and there was nothing anyone could do about that. That is what's haunting Michael"

"I know," Isabel said a little bit calmer. "I just feel so helpless."

"I think we all do," Kyle agreed. "But right now I think he needs to be alone. That's all the help we can give him right now."

"Maybe we should go back inside," Tess said and looked at the others.

"Or maybe I should take you to our hotel honey," Alex said to his wife.

"Actually, I think I'd rather stay here. Be around friends. And besides, maybe Michael will come back. I really want to talk to him tonight."

"Okay, let's go inside…"

Inside they met up with Max and Liz who also had decided to stay.

They all sat down and ate and talked. 

After a while Pam Troy's voice could once again be heard in the microphone. 

"I hope you all have had a great time so far!" she said and fired of a big tooth-commercial-smile. "It's time to announce who has become most successful and a little later on also the king and queen of the class of 2002."

Some people turned their heads immediately towards the stage. This was a big moment. This was a change to show that just because you weren't popular in high school, you could still be successful in life.

"The jury, which consists of me and some other selected people, all agreed on our most successful person," Pam said. "It's a guy who we all knew and loved back in high school too. Now we see him in the papers and on the TV-screen and we all wish him the best." Pam took a pause for effect before she continued. "I give to you the talented, good-looking and not to mention rich…Kyle Valenti!"

Kyle turned his head to the stage when he heard his name. He didn't really care about some meaningless award given by his old high school class, but still. It was good to be appreciated. 

Tess and Isabel pushed him to go up there and so he did. He was used to getting applauds, but still it was just as good every time.

When he got up on the stage Pam gave him the microphone and Kyle started talking. He got an idea.

"Thank you all very much. It's good to know that people like what you do." He looked around the room and gave a weak smile. "It's good to see some familiar faces. Although I have to admit I don't recognize all of you." Laughs could be heard from all around the room.

"I think almost everyone is here tonight, except the ones who still lives with their parents and work at the cheese-factory right?" More laughs.

"But some are not here because of total different reasons and I just wanted to say that I think it's really unfair for them to miss out on something that I think they would have enjoyed more than others who are here today." No one was laughing anymore and everyone knew whom Kyle was talking about. "I don't mean to put down the mood or anything," he continued. "I just wanted to give a thought out to the ones who aren't with us here today because of life's unexpected turns."

Tess observed Kyle as he spoke. She knew he really missed Maria. She was like a sister to him. When the accident took place she and Jim had actually been on their way to move some stuff into the Valenti-house.

Maria and Amy were moving in and there were only the last stuff to be taken over when they slided of the road. Kyle was so happy over the move and then it happened and it ruined everything. This one thing that changed so many lives.

Tess looked at Kyle as he finished. "So thank you for listening to me babbling about this sad stuff. Now keep partying, but don't forget to sometimes give a thought to those who aren't here anymore."

Then he gave the microphone back to Pam and applauds could once again be heard as he walked of the stage. 

When he reached the table they all smiled at him.

"That was nice," Liz said with tears in her eyes.

"I hope I didn't make it worse for you," Kyle said and sat down next to Tess again.

"You didn't," Alex reassured him. "I think that was what we all needed. Some kind of closure."

"I just hope Michael will find it too," Max said. "Before he does something he'll regret…"

Michael sat down in the sand. He'd taken Alex and Isabel's car and unlocked it with the help of his powers.

Then he'd just driven until he reached his favorite spot in the desert. It was only desert in eyesight and it was totally quiet and a perfect place if you wanted to get away from everyone and everything.

"Is it better here? All alone?" a voice asked. Maria's voice. Michael looked up and saw her standing right in front of him.

"Why did you leave?" Michael immediately asked. "I wanted you to meet the others."

"And I wanted to meet them, but I can't because I'm not real remember?"

"But I can see you," Michael said confused.

"That's because that's the point. I'm here to help you move on," Maria explained. "You are the only one that can see me Michael."

"But how is this supposed to help me? I only miss you more." 

"I have a plan," Maria said. "Don't you worry spaceboy." 

"Now I'm more worried," Michael said a hint of amusement in his voice. "My experience tell me I should not let my guard down when hurricane DeLuca have a plan. Am I right?"

"You just wait loverboy. It's going to be a hell of a ride," Maria said. "And I hope it will help you get on with your life."

Michael looked at her and wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. But he couldn't do that.

"It's just so hard you know," he said. "I don't have anything to live for anymore."

"Don't say that," Maria immediately said. "You have lots to live for and I will show you that."

"How?"

"That's what the plan is all about. Just follow me," Maria said.

She started walking and Michael followed, just like he was told.

When they reached a cave, Maria turned to him.

"Michael, do you trust me?"

"With my life," he answered.

"Then just do as I do," she said before she walked right through the stonewall. 

Michael didn't even hesitate before going after her. He sailed through the stonewall just like it was air and was surprised to see what he saw…

TBC…     Please let me know what you think!!!


	6. Goodbye forever?

Authors notes: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in long (I have my reasons). And I know this part isn't all that good, but the next will be much better. I hope you still like the story...

**Goodbye forever?**

When you go through a stonewall in the middle of nowhere you don't really expect to see all your friends sitting in a booth at the Crashdown, do you?

Well that's what Michael saw when he followed Maria.

"How did we get here?" he asked looking at Maria. 

"I'm a ghost, I can do stuff like this," she explained.

"I thought that was the angels jobs?" Michael said confused.

"Fine, call me an angel, alienboy!" Maria said and threw her arms out in the air. "Anyway, now we're here so go join your friends."

"Okay," Michael said and went to sit next to Isabel in the booth.

"Hi guys!" he said. When he had no reaction what so ever, he turned to Maria.

"Haven't you watched TV?" she said with a sigh. "They can't see or hear you, you're here to observe."

Michael did as told and listened to his friends conversation.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for him to come home yet. He's not well," Max said and took a sip of his coffee.

"But Max, he needs to be with his friends," Isabel insisted. "How would you feel being stuck in that hospital with no freedom?"

"But Michael doesn't need us, he needs to find himself," Alex said. "It's like he lost hold of reality when she died and now he needs to find it again." 

Michael froze. They were talking about him in a hospital, why?

"What is this?" he asked Maria who stood by and observed.

"It's the future," she answered. "You were taken to a mental hospital when they couldn't take care of you. You started yelling at everyone, blaming them for my death and they couldn't take it anymore."

"I would never do that!" Michael protested. 

"I'm just giving you the facts," Maria said.

Michael turned his attention back to the conversation around the table.

"I feel so unbelievable helpless," Liz said and Max put his arm around her. 

"I know, I think we all do," Tess said. "But there's nothing we can do."

"The only one he would listen to is...Maria," Kyle stated. 

No one said anything. Apparently it was still a sensitive topic.

"I miss them," Isabel suddenly said.

What does she mean with them? Nobody else was gone were they?

"Michael will come back Iz," Alex said and took her hand in his. "He just needs time."

"He's had 6 years Alex," Isabel said. "And besides, we don't even live here so we can't help him as much as I would like."

"Actually, I don't think anyone can help him now," Tess said sadly. "He doesn't even talk anymore. He just sits in his room and feels sorry for himself."

"I can't take it anymore," Michael said to Maria and turned away from his sad friends. "Take me out of here."

"Of course," Maria said. "Just come with me..."

"I guess you got the point," Maria said when they were out in the desert again.

"Load and clear," Michael said. "Although I don't buy it."

"There's nothing to buy," Maria said. "I showed you the future and now it's up to you to change it."

"But how?"

"You move on," Maria said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What if I can't?" Michael said and started walking.

Maria followed him. "What's standing in your way? Nothing!" she said. "You are young, you have an incredible talent. You've got lots of amazing friends. Michael, you have every right to a decent life and I think you should get yourself together now."

"Yeah, well one thing is missing in this amazing life of mine," Michael said. "The will to live."

"That is such bullshit Michael," Maria said, raising her voice. "If you didn't want to live you would have done something about it five years ago. But you didn't, you know what that tells me? It tells me that you are just afraid to face the big scary world on your own, cause everyone around you have already moved on, and you were left behind." Maria knew that she had to get through to him somehow and maybe this was the way to do it.

"Wow," Michael said and sat down on a big stone. "Now I'm starting to remember your annoying sides too. Your babbling," he joked.

"Good," Maria exclaimed. "Because I have to go soon."

"I understand," Michael said. "Can I tell them about you?"

"You did, remember?" Maria said. "They didn't believe you."

"This time will be different," Michael reassured her. "I know what to do."

"In that case I guess it's alright," Maria said and smiled.

Michael stood up from the stone and closed the distance between them. "I'll always love you," he said.

"Me too," Maria said and wished she was able to reach out and touch him. But she couldn't, she reminded herself, she wasn't real.

"So will you come see me again?" Michael asked hopefully. "Or is this goodbye forever?"

"It will never be goodbye forever," Maria said and felt tears sting her eyes. Michael dried away his and took one step forward so that he was standing as close as possible without going through her body. He raised his right hand and Maria raised her left.

His big hand went through her small and for a moment it felt like they touched. 

Maria knew she had to go back now. Back to the place with no family, no friends and no Michael. 

"Close your eyes," she whispered to him.

Immediately he did what she asked and while he couldn't see, Maria slowly faded until she was gone. And by the time Michael opened his eyes, he no longer saw the one person he'd ever let inside…

TBC...          Please let me know what you think!


	7. Admitting

**Authors notes: Okay I haven't updated this story for a very long time because I haven't had time to write new parts. But now I have and I hope someone will still like it. I've written a resume in case someone don't want to read it all again if they've forgotten something. Please let me know if I should continue, and also read my new story "A group shattering to pieces".**

****

**Resume: Everyone meets up at the five years reunion except for Maria.**

Max and Liz are married and live in Roswell where Max is a lawyer and Liz is a doctor.

Tess owns the Crashdown and lives in the Valenti-house.

Kyle hasn't been in Roswell for five years, but is a successful footballplayer. He and Tess still feel something between them when he returns.

Isabel and Alex met a year ago in New York and the feelings came back and they are now engaged. They live in New York.

Michael is an artist but only for himself and he works with kids in a daycare.

Right after high school when Maria and Amy were moving in at the Valenti house, something happened.

Maria and sheriff Valenti both died in a car accident and nothing was the same after that.

Michael shut himself of from the world, but at the reunion Maria showed up as a ghost to help save him.

She showed him the future and Michael did not like what he saw. He had to say goodbye to Maria and she went back to where she came from. 

Admitting 

Tess sat down in the couch next to Kyle. "Here you go," she said and gave him a cup of tea. "I hope you like it. It's herbal tea. It is supposed to be good for you."

"I'm sure it's fine," Kyle said and took a sip.

Tess smiled at him and put her own cup on the table next to the couch. "So, how long are you planning on staying?" she asked.

"Originally I was just going to stay a few days because I have an important game in a week, but I don't know now."

"You think you might stay longer?" Tess asked hopefully. She would love to have Kyle around.

"Maybe…" Kyle said and smiled at her. "Depends on what happens here." Then they stared at each other for a while before Kyle leaned in. Just as they were about to kiss, the doorbell rang. Both of them quickly reacted and the moment was ruined.

The bell started ringing more frantically and Tess went to open. Outside stood Michael with an unreadable look on his face.

"Michael!" Tess said and dragged him inside and closed the door. "Is everything okay. Where did you go? Have you called Isabel?"

"Hey, slow down will you," Michael said, more calmly than Tess had heard him for years. "I am okay, I will tell you where I went later and I haven't called Isabel. Did that cover it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Michael. We were just so worried about you when you just left like that," Tess explained and showed him into the living room where Kyle was still sitting.

"Hey Valenti," Michael said normally and went to sit in the lazy boy next to the couch.

"Hi Guerin," Kyle responded.

Tess just looked on with confusion. She hadn't seen Michael this relaxed since Maria was alive. 

Earlier at the reunion she'd seen him hysterical. What was going on?

"Tess, would you call everyone over here?" Michael asked and took here by surprise.

"Of course. May I ask why?"

"I just need to talk to all of you," Michael said.

"Is something wrong?" Tess asked, suddenly getting worried.

"No, not really," Michael answered. "Nothing new anyway."

"Okay," Tess mumbled and went to call everyone.

She decided to go into the kitchen and make the calls so that she could talk without Michael and Kyle hearing and so that they had a chance to catch up.

Max answered on the second ring.

"Hi, it's me Tess."

"Oh hi," Max said and sounded a little surprised.

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but I need you and Liz to get over here right away."

"Why? What's happened?" Max asked and Tess could hear the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry," Tess quickly reassured him. "It's just that Michael came here and he wants to talk to everyone. He's acting very strange Max."

"What do you mean strange?"

"Just get over here," Tess said. "And call Isabel and Alex too. I think they're staying at the Roswell inn."

"I know, I offered them to stay at our place but they turned it down," Max said. "Anyway, I'll just try Isabel's cellphone."

"Good. So I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye Tess…"

Alex stopped the car outside Tess's house, former Valenti-house, and he and Isabel quickly got out and ran up to the door. Isabel didn't even bother ringing the doorbell or knocking, she just opened.

Alex knew she was really worried about Michael and so was he, but it was different. He knew Isabel felt guilty about leaving Roswell after Maria died and it didn't matter that Alex told her she shouldn't.

They were the last one to arrive and everybody was seated in the living room exept Tess who was serving them all tea.

"Michael!" Isabel said and went to him and gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Michael said when Isabel let go.

"Maybe because you left angry from the reunion," Alex said. "You seemed pretty upset."

"I know," Michael said and sighed. "That's kind of what I brought you here to talk about. I'm gonna try to explain my behavior the last five years and tell you about tonight when something very strange happened to me."

"You found Buddha," Kyle joked and Alex couldn't help but laugh. The others smiled too.

"No I didn't find Buddha," Michael said, glaring at Kyle.

"I found something else. And if you could all sit down," he said looking at Tess and Isabel who were standing up and staring at him like he was gonna crack, "then I will get to that."

Tess sat down the teapot and joined Kyle, Max and Liz in the couch.

Isabel sat down next to Alex in the loveseat.

"Now," Michael began "I can tell you…"

TBC...    If you want me to?


End file.
